Don't Break My Fragile Heart
by Selaphia
Summary: Her heart was left to break, her soul left to shatter, and her life ripped to pieces. As unfortunate things happen to her over and over again, will Natsu be the one to finally protect her fragile heart? NaLu. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I've written a new story, although I don't know if it will be as good. Anyways, this will be my first attempt at a multi-chapter story, and I just hope I don't lose interest in it. Please enjoy! Oh, and Natsu will come later in the story. **

**P.S. Critisims are welcome! No flames yet! Please Review! :]**

**~Selaphia~**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did... T_T**

* * *

><p>I've been hurt too many times. I don't know if I can hold out anymore. Will there ever be anyone who'll love me for me?<p>

A young blonde, lively 17 year-old girl walked down the street, smiling happily next to the person holding her hand. It seemed as though the man next to her said something funny which made her have a fit of uncontrolled laughter.

"Stop making me laugh, Yuji!" Lucy said, gasping for air after her fit.

"But I love to hear your laugh." "It's cute." he said.

"Whatever, heheh ok then, thanks for the amazing date." Said Lucy, while blushing uncontrollably.

"Its fine, by the way, thanks for the expensive gift!"

"It's nothing, really, bye!" She quickly pecked his cheek and ran off inside her huge mansion with her father waiting inside.

As she looked out the window, she saw her boyfriend of 2 months walking home. "He's the one, I'm sure! I don't want a boyfriend who wants me for my looks or my money; I want someone to love me for me."

Lucy Heartphilia was a young woman of high status. She grew up extremely wealthy with a loving mother, and a reserved father. Although her father hardly interacted with her, she knew he loved her all the same, until the tragic death of her mother, which made her father more reclusive than ever. He refused to look at her, never even greeting her as he used to. Her father saw too much of her mother in Lucy and it caused him so much pain. To Lucy though, it felt like she lost not only her mother, but her father too.

She soon learned that her father didn't want anything to do with her and learned to keep out of his way. As she grew older, she became cold and hardly responsive. Only with utmost importance would she speak.

Until one day, she saw a boy her age fall down from the tree she was under whilst drawing. She looked at him, startled.

"…."

"Ahaha….sorry, I wasn't spying you or anything!" Said the strange boy.

As usual, Lucy said nothing.

"….."

"Ummm…well hello! My name's Yuji! What's yours?"

She just looked at him, and started to pack her things, got up and started to leave. As she took her first step away from him, he grabbed her arm.

"Wait, don't go, let's play!" Yuji said.

She looked at him and pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked away.

That was when she was ten, four years after the death of her mother. It was just the beginning of Yuji's and Lucy's friendship. Yuji was relentless in trying to be friends with the young, cold, and beautiful heiress. It took Lucy two years until she would start opening up to him. Yuji was smart and kind, patient with her even when she was stubborn. He was strong too, like the time when Lucy went out on a walk after a petty argument over flowers with him, and stalked off, fuming into the forests around her huge estate.

She ended up wandering for a while, lost in her thoughts, not watching where she was stepping, until she ended up falling in a ditch.

"Ouch….that hurted..."

She looked up to where she was and stared at the huge hole in which she fell into. She knew there was no way she could get out of this, especially with her now, swelling ankle she received from falling down. She cried for help for hours, but to no avail. Suddenly, she sensed some movements and turned to look, and saw a forest Vulcan.

"Ooh-ooh, a WOMAN!" the Vulcan bellowed.

As he crept closer to Lucy, she yelled "Get Away from me!"

"No-No, girly, you're gonna be my wife!"

As he came up to her, she cried and then she heard a loud noise. "Owwww….

What a failure. So much for a grand entrance eheh…"

"YUJI!"

"Hey Lucy, sorry about earlier, but now's not the time. Now I have some savin' to do."

Yuji then picked up a stick and started attacking the green Vulcan. Of course, he was no match for the big monster. In a matter of a few moments, he was already exhausted. "Ha-Ha, you are no match for me, boy!" said the Vulcan.

"Shut up! I'm going to take Lucy back home!" yelled Yuji.

"No, the girly's gonna be my wife!" the Vulcan yelled back.

When he said that, Lucy suddenly thought about being the Vulcan's wife and holding a baby Vulcan, HER baby Vulcan, and started to gag. "NOOOOO!" yelled Lucy.

As the Vulcan turned around to see what the yelling was for, Yuji took the chance to hit him in his sacred spot. "Ha! Take that, now for sure you won't be able to have children! Mwahahaha!"

And then he ran to where Lucy was and carried her bridal style and ran all the way off, far from the enraged Vulcan.

Of course, those were the times when she didn't know Yuji was actually playing her all this time.


	2. Chapter 2

When Lucy was fourteen, she started to fall in love with Yuji. Knowing that that was his plan all along, he used Lucy to play with her heart and to perhaps, hurt Mr. Heartphilia. Yuji's reason for doing this was because of what Lucy's father did to his family. When Yuji was still seven, Lucy's father took over most of the businesses in his town and his family became bankrupt before he knew it. In the weeks to follow, his father hanged himself. With only her mother and younger brother left as his only family, young Yuji had to work at only eight years old. He begged in the streets and his mother worked as a laundry lady until her hand became raw and red, and cracked at the slightest touch. Then things got worse, his mother fell ill and died just three days after she became sick. With no one to care for them anymore, Yuji had to look after his brother all by himself, becoming orphans in a matter of a few months.

A week later, he found out that his brother started to cough up blood. His little brother hid it from him, hoping that he wouldn't find out and become more stressed when he already had to worry about how to survive. Even then, Yuji still worried and started to look for jobs in order to hire a doctor for him.

In a few weeks, he saved up enough money to get a doctor and had him come as immediately as possible. But the news the doctor gave him was nothing but bad. The doctor told him that he had a terminal illness. Since it had become so bad to point where he started to cough up blood and his food. It was only a matter of time before his little brother would leave him too.

After five days, Yuji came home to give food to his little brother, only to find a small, cold body lying there.

He finally broke down.

Yuji cried and cursed everyone and everything for taking away the last thing he has to a family. Everything was taken away from him in months. He had never felt so alone and sad and most importantly, angry.

When he buried his younger brother in a deserted, but beautiful meadow he came back to his home but he overheard a group of elderly women said that Mr. Heartphilia, the cause of all his trouble, was going to give back all the businesses he bought back to the people who owned them.

Too late now, isn't it?

Enraged he thought of a plan to get revenge for his family by using his one and only daughter. After the death of Mr. Heartphilia's wife, he thought he could hurt his only remaining family, Lucy Heartphilia, too. It took him weeks to find their home since they lived in another town.

He started to follow Lucy wherever she went until there was a right time to befriend her. When he climbed on the tree where she usually sat drawing, he saw her drawing a picture of her family. The picture looked so happy, with Lucy, her mother and her father smiling happily, yet it looked so sorrowful.

Then he accidently leaned in too close and ended up falling down from the tree. He found that it was his chance to befriend her. When he grabbed onto Lucy's hand, and she stalked off, he knew that Lucy would eventually open up to him.

As they grew older together, he knew that soon Lucy would fall in love with him. He would've fallen in love with her too, except his mind was too filled with thoughts about revenge. He even schemed the part where he led the Vulcan to meet Lucy, planning his fight with Lucy all along. It was only his luck that Lucy fell into the ditch so she can become trapped. He then came at the right moment where the forest Vulcan was going to take her, making her think that he was her hero.

It was then that he knew Lucy would fall for him.

As they grew "closer" to each other, he found the right time to betray her.

They had gone on one of their many dates; Lucy was walking up on the beach, with a white, flowing sundress, hugging her curves. She smiled at him and yelled to him to hurry up.

Of course, by then, Lucy had open up to everyone. She became cheerful again and smiled to everyone she met or saw. Although, she still remained the same stoic self when she was around her father even after all the years that passed by, their relationship was strained as bad as ever. Mr. Heartphilia was busy being engrossed himself in his office, never caring about anything relating to his only child, other than his work.

Yuji decided that it was finally time to crush Lucy for the things that her father did to him. He knew that it wasn't Lucy's fault that started all of his sorrows, but he didn't care. He just had to have someone to blame.

"Hey Lucy" he called to her.

"Ye-" as she turned around, Yuji captured her in his arms and quickly gagged her with a cloth soaked in sleeping gas and quickly put her in a van not far where they were walking.

Two burly men stepped out of the van, and took her. "Make sure she doesn't wake up. Knock her out if you have too."

"Yes Sir." The two men replied.

They then drove up to an abandoned warehouse near the dock. Yuji took out his phone and called a certain someone.

"Hello?" Mr. Heartphilia answered.

"Hello, Mr. Heartphilia, how are you?" Yuji said.

"Who's this? How did you get this number? This phone number is only available to exclusive business partners."

Yuji chuckled. "Oh don't worry about how I got this number, how about you worry you missing daughter. I know you still care very much for your daughter, even though you don't act like you don't."

"Oh, and bring me 10 million jewels for ransom in exchanged for your daughter, if you wished for her to be returned to you alive. And don't even think about sending police, you will see that your daughter will get sent to you dead, while her death will be publicized all around the whole city, if you don't come here with the money, alone. You have one day to get the money, and I am sure you'll get the money in no time."

Yuji hung up on him, not waiting for his reply.

"Heheh, 23 hours and 59 minutes left, Mr. Heartphilia. Let's see what you'll do…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the next chapter! And thank you to my reviewers and readers that favorite this story. I'm glad to know that some people like this story! And don't worry, Natsu will come soon! (I'll try to make the story longer!)**

**Disclaimer!**

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" as Mr. Heartphilia slammed down his fists into his red, mahogany table. "I knew he was a little insect when Lucy first brought him here. He looks so familiar, where did I see him? It doesn't matter, I have to get help."<p>

Mr. Heartphilia rang his bell and a moment later, came one his maids.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"I want you to call the strongest mage guild, Fairy Tail. Tell them to do what it takes to get my daughter back from that wretched boy! I don't care how much the mission costs; I want my daughter back safe from harm!"

"Yes sir!" The maid quickly scurried off to comply with his demands.

"What have I done…..I'm so sorry, Layla, I have failed to take care of our beloved daughter.…"

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Lucy, everything will be fine…" Yuji said as he circled around her. Your father just has to bring his money and you can go home free of harm."<p>

"Mm mph!" as Lucy attempted to shout back at him. Her eyes were blazing and full of anger. As her thoughts were still muddled from the knockout gas, she knew that she was in a dangerous spot.

It looks as though to Lucy, she was in some kind of a warehouse, dark and damp. She could hear the sounds of waves crashing a little far off. So she must've been in one of the warehouses near the dock. She was handcuffed uncomfortably to a wooden chair with ropes that tied around her feet and hands, with duct tape to close her mouth.

"If only I had my keys, dammit…oh wait, I do, urgh I can't get it." Lucy thought grumpily.

As she looked around her surroundings, she saw two men near the door exit, another two near the back room and could hear some shuffling of feet outside. And Yuji sitting in a chair next to her. All of them had some sort of tattoo, sort of like a skull with a sword through it, even Yuji. She knew they were from a mage guild, but she didn't recognize the tattoo.

"They must be from a dark guild." Thought Lucy.

"Yes, Lucy dear, we're all from a dark guild." Yuji said as he snapped Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Mmmpph Mmmpph!"

"I'm afraid I can't understand you." He ripped the duct tape from Lucy's mouth, with more force than he was supposed to.

"Ouch! You freakin' JERK! Why the hell are you doing this?"

He chuckled, "oh Lucy, don't you see the situation? You're here for a ransom. As you can tell, I'm your kidnapper."

"Why?" Lucy spat out. "What the hell have I ever done to you?"

"Ha-ha, not you, honey, your father." He said sweetly, but it sounded repulsive to Lucy's ears.

"When he comes here to hand me the money, I'll lure him to come here and then these boys will give him an excruciating beating and a very slow, painful death. And you'll be here to witness it all, before your very eyes!"

When Yuji said it, he looked half-crazed with excitement and anger.

"You're a LUNATIC! Don't you dare touch my father!" Lucy screamed at him.

"Aw, but shouldn't you be supporting me? Wasn't it your father who hardly paid any attention to you? Wasn't he the one who left crying and alone with no one to rely on after the death of your mother? And most importantly, wasn't it ME who brought you back to smiles once again?"

It looked as though Lucy was going to falter after what he said, and unfortunately, all of it was true. It was true that her father seemingly abandoned her and gave no attention to her, and Yuji was the one who made her smile again.

"Yes, my father did that to me, and I hated him for it, but he too was in as much grief as me when my mother died! I can't blame him wholly for it!"

"You're too forgiving, Lucy dear. Still none of it will change my opinion of your father and what I'm going to do to him when he comes."

"You're a crazy ASS-****!" Lucy yelled.

SLAP

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME!"

The slap he gave Lucy was so loud and hard that it resonated throughout the warehouse and every one of the guards turned to look at the commotion.

Lucy turned her head to look at him, eyes stinging from the slap, but blazing with hate. "And to think I loved you. I never would have thought you would actually think of a plan just to sabotage my father. It's pathetic really."

"SHUT UP!" Yuji raised his hand and slammed it onto her head.

Lucy's vision got blurry and she couldn't seem to think straight and felt a searing pain to the side of her head, with something liquidly flowing down the side of her head.

"Huff, huff WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" all the guards look the other way and pretended not to notice.

All of a sudden, there was an extremely loud crash and yelling. And the warehouse suddenly turned up twenty degrees.

Then the front doors got blasted open and following that was a spurt of fire, and dust flying everywhere.

"RAWRRRR!"

It sounded very much like a dragon's roar, and they looked to the source of the noise. After the dust and smoke subsided, they could only see a tuft of—

"PINK HAIR!" yelled Yuji.

"Yea, you got a problem with that, BIRDBRAIN!" Yelled the 'said' person. "Feast your eyes upon the one and only Natsu Dra—oomph!"

Another person came and stepped right on top of him. She seemed to gleam brightly, like the blazing red sun, just like her hair.

"HAHAHAHA that's what you get, fire-ball!" yelled someone who seem...half-naked?

"Your clothes, Gray." Said the beautiful lady with the blazing red hair.

Then the scarlet-haired lady turned her glare towards the men.

All of the guards look absolutely terrified at her "gaze".

Suddenly, one of the guards ran to Yuji, "Sir, all of the men outside the dock have been wiped out!"

"What!" "Who did it?"

"Them, sir." The man pointed to three mages standing on top of the broken doors.

"Natsu, go and get Miss Lucy. I think she is the girl there, tied to the chair." The scarlet-haired lady said.

"What? But I wanna fight, Erza!" whined Natsu.

Erza glared fiercely at him with looks that could kill.

"Aye, ma'am!" squeaked Natsu. He then ran over to where Lucy was.

"You are not touching her, my friend" snarled Yuji.

"Who's your friend, idiot?" Natsu suddenly blasted fire at him before he dove to get Lucy.

"Why you—"

"We're your opponents here, not him." As Erza and Gray stood in the way of Natsu and Lucy.

Suddenly, Lucy felt a pair of warm hands that untied the ropes encircling her and felt herself being lifted up. Before she was about to faint from the blow earlier received by Yuji, she felt her keys slide out from her pocket within her dress.

"My keys…." Lucy said weakly.

"Huh?" Natsu intelligently inquired.

And then they both felt something hit them hard like an express train going at full power.

"NATSU!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Say, do you think I did good with grammar? I'll try to finish the new chapter soon and to update it! **

**~Selaphia~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've come back again! And on with another chapter with this story! With love and thanks to my reviewers and readers! Enjoy! XD**

**~Selaphia**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>When that "something" hit Natsu, it felt like it was the worst pain that he had ever felt before, no wait, actually it's the next, most worst painful feeling he had, right after Erza's beating. But he couldn't give a damn right now; he had to make sure that the girl was fine. He didn't know if he was able to block that blow from reaching her.<p>

Before he could look though, he saw another attack coming his way. He picked up the dazed Lucy and jumped out of the way before the magic could hit either of them. Natsu looked to see who was attacking them and saw that it was the dude from earlier who he attacked with.

"Give me back Lucy, or else." Yuji threatened.

"Or else what, moron. I don't think she wants to come back to you anyways. I mean come on, who would tie up their date to a chair in a warehouse."

"Apparently, he would." Said Gray, covered with bruises and cuts. "He can actually fight, and caught us off guard with his shadow magic."

"It's not one of the elemental powers, but rather magic that can hide in darkness and packs a punch. It can pass through things too, that's why it went through us and hit you guys instead."

"Really? Well then, finally someone I can fight par-to-par with. Erza and Gray, take care of the goons that are coming."

"What goons? I don't see any." Said Gray, confused.

Natsu smirked "Yo ice-brain, you forget that I can smell them a mile away."

"Why—" Shut UP!" yelled Erza.

"Aye, Ma'am!" Natsu and Gray said simultaneously, hugging each other like long time friends.

_Oooh, I would not like to be in their spot. _Thought Lucy.

"Natsu, you'll take care of Yuji. Gray, you come with me to take care of the guys coming." Erza said.

"What about Lucy?" Gray inquired.

"I'll take care of her too!" Natsu yelled as he charged forward towards Yuji.

"It's me and you now, let's see who will take Luigi."

"It's LUCY!" she yelled.

As Natsu and Yuji were busy fighting, she felt something in her lap. She saw her keys. _**So, he did get them for**__ me…_Lucy thought. _**I guess he's not much of an idiot as I thought.**_Suddenly, Natsu crash-landed right next to her, with stars over his head. _No, I take back what I said._

"Urgh, stupid shadows, can't see them in the warehouse, too dark. And his magic is hiding the guy too." Natsu mumbled.

"Use your fire to create some light, Natsu!" Lucy encouraged.

"Oh yea, thanks!" Natsu then steadied himself and blew a huge gust of fire around the warehouse. It lit up everything and it showed where Yuji was hiding. "Found you."

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu punched Yuji right in the face and instantly knocked him out.

"Ha! That's what you get for messing with me!" he turned around and saw that Yuji's lackeys were also defeated by Erza and Gray. He looked towards where Lucy was and walked towards her.

"Oi, Luigi, are you okay?

"Owwww, it's Lucy…not Luigi."

"Yeah uh-huh, can you walk?"

"Ummm…." When Lucy stood, she felt a slight prick at the side of her left ankle but gave no regard to it what-so-ever.

"Yes, I think I can walk—" The pain that was just a prick turned into an all-out searing agony. Her knees buckled and she couldn't register quickly enough to stop herself from falling.

Right before she was going to slam into the floor, she felt a pair of warm hands encircle her body. It felt nice and she felt a shock go through her when it touched her. She looked up to see Natsu staring at her with concern so strong that it started to make her blush.

"Hmm…your ankle's sprained. We'll have Wendy heal it when we go back to your house." Natsu said reassuringly.

"Wendy?" then Natsu picked up Lucy, gently and lifted her bridal style. "Waaahh! Wait—!" She was flailing her arms wildly.

"It's ok, you can't walk anyways, it's not like I'm gonna eat you or something."

At that, Lucy just decided to stay quiet and lay quietly and peacefully in his arms towards her house.

When they got there, Natsu put Lucy down to stand and not even a second later, a little girl with long blue hair and gypsy-like clothing came out running towards them, following her was a flying, blue cat.

"Natsuuuuu!"

Both of them slammed into Natsu, who caught them. "Hey Wendy, Happy! Miss me?"

"Of course! Did the mission go well?"

"It was a success, don't worry, we didn't get much injuries either." Erza said.

"You have to heal Lucy's ankle though, she sprained it during the fight."

"That's Lucy?" Wendy said as she stared at the blond, big bosom girl. Then she suddenly says "she's pretty!"

Lucy blushed at her compliment and said, "You're Wendy, right?"

"Uh-hm!" As Wendy nodded her head.

"And I'm Happy!" yelled the blue, flying cat!

"Ok then, well I have to go and meet my father." Lucy mumbled at the last part.

"Anyways come inside! I'll have one of the maids to bring something for you guys to drink while I talk to my father, ok?"

"Sure." Said all four of the Fairy Tail mages.

As she was walking towards her father's study, her brain was racking up things to say to her father. _How should I greet him? What do I say to him? Will he be angry at me, I mean, it's not the first time I got kidnapped, but why did he send mages?"_

Before she knew it, she was right in front of her father's door.

"Come in, Lucy." Mr. Heartphilia said from behind the door.

Lucy hesitantly turned the door knob and walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll try to finish the next story soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not uploading for awhile (it's only been a week, oh well) Anyways, here's the next chapter, Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**~Selaphia**

* * *

><p>Many thoughts were running inside of her mind. It was like a jungle in there. She was extremely nervous as she stood in front of her father. Then she suddenly thought of the times when her father pushed her away, refusing to look at her and even throwing down the rice cake she made for him on her birthday.<p>

It made her angry and her resolve to face her father became strong again. She stood proud and tall, just like her mother.

"Lucy." Mr. Heartphilia said.

"Yes Father?" Lucy replied coldly.

If her father felt even just a tiniest bit hurt because of her tone, he was good at hiding it then.

"I am very disappointed in you, Lucy. You know very well how easy it is for you to get kidnapped. You are a very valuable heir to the Heartphilia fortune and our fortune can get stolen from someone from the inside." Mr. Heartphilia said.

_Ugh, it's always the same with my father. Always worrying about the money and the fortune, never about me. I've had enough of this!_

"Father—"

"No Lucy, you don't know how important it is. You need to watch yourself more from now on. From this day onward, I am assigning you a bodyguard. Now I can be assured of your safety at all times. You must make sure to report to me before you go anywhere and—"

"FATHER!" Lucy screamed.

"I am more matured than I was than when I was a child. I know how to make my own choices. Why can't you see that I'm not some kind of a doll that is needed to be put in a case? Every day, I never see you, I never even got a single greeting for the PAST SEVEN YEARS!"

"I don't know what I did that was wrong and why I received this kind of punishment!"

Lucy was sobbing now and shouting at her father.

"What did I do to deserve this? All I wanted from you was a father's embrace. Losing a mother and a wife was hard on us both, but what crushed me the most was when I lost a father too! After Mama died, you don't know how much I cried, all night long, for you to comfort me and say that it's ok. You weren't there on my birthday, not even during my graduation. Not only did I lose a mother, I lost my father too. You didn't want anything to do with me. You sent me tutors and servants to serve my every whim and to tell me what to do. I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF THAT!"

"I just wanted you to be there for me. And remember the rice ball I made? Did you even know WHY I did that rice ball? It was my birthday! My FREAKIN' BIRTHDAY! And you just threw the rice ball down at me and yelled at me not to disrupt your work! It was as though your work was more important than your own daughter! You don't know how much it broke my heart. I felt like I just lost the only family I had left! *sob sob*"

"I know losing Mama was hard on you, but why did I receive your hatred for this? I didn't even know what I did wrong. A little girl, depressed and sad, and she didn't even know what she did wrong..." Lucy was sobbing so hard, she was hiccupping badly now.

If someone was to actually look at Mr. Heartphilia's face, anyone could see that he was pained. He knew what he did to his daughter was bad, but hearing it from his daughter made it unforgivable. He couldn't believe that it pained his daughter so much.

"Lucy—"

"No, Father, I've had enough of your ethics. From now on, I'll take things on my own way. You don't have to worry and bother about me anymore. I'll finally be out of your hair."

Lucy wiped the last of her tears and turned back towards the door. She put her hand on the door knob and said, " Father, I'll join Fairy Tail so at least you'll know that I will be safe somewhere."

"Fairy Tail? You're not a Mage!" exclaimed Mr. Heartphilia.

Lucy laughed sarcastically. "You don't know me at all, do you Father? Of course, you're not even interested in your daughter's everyday life. I kept this a secret from you and everyone else, even Yuji. But I'm not an ordinary mage, I'm a celestial mage."

The face Lucy's father had been priceless. He looked beyond shocked.

"Yes, dear Father, I inherited the same magic as Mama. I would've left here someday too, even if I didn't have any magic. But don't worry; I'll be safe in Fairy Tail. You've seen how capable they are."

"Well then, good-bye Father."

Lucy shut the door without giving a second to give her father a chance to speak. She walked for about 15 steps and then stopped. Tears were rolling down her face, uncontrollably.

"Why am I crying? I did the right thing, right? So why?"

She quickly wiped away all of her tears and went to where Natsu and his gang was.

They were discussing something heatedly but immediately stop when they saw Lucy's red puffy eyes.

"Hey, good news! I'm going to join Fairy Tail with you guys!" Lucy said with faked cheeriness.

"Lucy…." Natsu said.

"Yes?"

Natsu saw Lucy's face and he knew immediately that she was going to break any moment now.

Suddenly, quickly, he embraced her and said, "It's alright, Lucy. You can cry, I'll be right here."

Lucy was so surprised and touched by his act that she started bawling right then and there, gripping onto Natsu's vest like no tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to my Reviewers and readers! I love you guys so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have returned! Here's to another chapter! With love and thanks to my reviewers and people who read and alerted, favorited, and yea..**

**~Selaphia**

**To **_TheSirenSerenade: _**Thank you very much! And don't worry, I'll add more scenes of NaLu but there won't be alot in this chapter, but there will be in the future ones!**

**To **_BlueeMoon: _**Don't worry, Lisanna will be here, but I'm not going to make her a rival to Lucy in this story, maybe in another. Sorry if that's going to disappoint you. +**

* * *

><p>"Urghhh…" Natsu looked miserable.<p>

"Uhh…say, is he always like that?" Lucy said nervously, while looking at Natsu and patting his head. His head somehow ended up on her lap, and she couldn't just pushed him away when he looking like he was going to puke.

"Yea, don't worry about it, he has motion sickness and he's like this every time he rides on any type of transportation. With the only exception being Happy, that is." Said Gray.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Sometimes I use my magic to stop his motion sickness but if I use it too much, he's going to become immune to it." Wendy inquired.

Suddenly they heard the train whistle and it came to a stop. It looked as though they finally reached Magnolia Station.

Everyone got off the train, each carrying their own luggage, while Erza somehow mysteriously pulled her own HUGE pile of suitcases behind her. Lucy was stuck behind helping Natsu get out of their compartment.

"Natsuuu…you're heavy, and besides, we're off the train already." Not even a second after had Lucy said that, Natsu spring up into action.

"Woo-hoo! I am never going on the train again!" Yelled Natsu at the top of his lungs.

"Yea, you say that every time, yet you still get on the train for every mission that we have." Gray retorted.

"Shut up ice-brain!"

"Pinky!"

"Droopy-eyes!"

"Squinty-eyes!"

"Stripper!"

"QUIET BOTH OF YOU!" Erza thundered.

It shut both of them up and the surrounding people within five meters.

"AYE SIR!" both Gray and Natsu squeaked, but Erza glowered at the last particular word.

"AYE MA'AM!"

Then she seemed satisfied at that. Lucy sweat-dropped at the sight that both of them would act like Happy whenever Erza reprimanded them. But she giggled nonetheless at the scene.

"So Wendy," Lucy began to ask, "how's Fairy Tail like?"

"It's very big and lively! I'm sure you'll like it there because everybody acts and lives like a family there!" Wendy's eyes practically glowed when she talked about Fairy Tail. She looked so proud and joyful.

_Family huh, maybe I'll get to experience what it's like to have a real one and friends, unlike father and Yuji. Hmm, speaking of which…._

"Say, what happen to Yuji? I didn't see him at all ever since the fight at the warehouse." Lucy asked to the group before her.

"Oh, the shadow guy? We handed him over to the council."

"The council?"

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know. It's the higher-ups that keep the mages, guilds, and everything relating to magic in order. They also obliterate dark guilds and capture rogue mages. Turns out that your Yuji was a wanted criminal for stealing some magic tomes. This is why he got his magic."

_So he was corrupted this whole time…I guess even before he met me. I can't even believe I fell for him, my GOD! What was I thinking? But to use me as a revenge for him to get back at my father? What was he thinking? But it still hurts to know he never loved me, just like father. All men can just go to hell. I guess my fate is to be never loved, then._

Lucy had a solemn look on her face after they had mentioned Yuji's name, so they thought it was a touchy subject for her.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, if I made you feel bad when we mentioned his name." Erza said.

Lucy looked up, surprised. "Huh? Oh no, I'm not depressed about Yuji, well maybe a little, but I'm fine really. I'm just thinking about how an idiot I really am to like him. Really, it's fine—Oh look! It's Fairy Tail!"

Everybody looked up to see and saw a huge looming building looking very much like a castle. It looked a few stories higher than Lucy remembered seeing in her mage guild handbook. Maybe they did some renovations?

"Wooww…" Lucy stood in awe that she was actually going to join the guild of her dreams.

"Hahaha! Lucy's making a weird face!" Happy shouted.

"Oi—come back here you blue, flying cat!" yelled Lucy running after Happy.

Suddenly a girl with blue hair curled at the ends and wearing a Russian-ish style of clothing came out bawling towards Gray.

"Gray-samaa! I missed you so much!" Her tears ended up creating a tsunami that swept them inside the guild somehow.

"Hey, stop your crying girlfriend, Gray!" Someone shouted within the midst of the pouring waters.

"Sh-shut up!" Gray yelled back embarrassedly.

As soon as it had come, the waters slowing ebbed away.

"So Gray…your girlfriend huh?" Lucy said, grinning.

"W-w-what? NO!" Gray vehemently denied.

"Who are you? Are you Juvia's love rival?" said the blue haired girl whose name is apparently Juvia. "I will defeat you for my love of Gray-sama!"

"NO! I'm not your rival!" Lucy yelled before she got blasted away by a wave of water.

Lucy got swept away and ended up bumping onto someone's leg. She looked up and saw a burly man with countless piercings!

"Eeek!" Lucy squeaked. Then a girl with blue hair and a cute disposition that appeared to be Lucy's age appeared behind the piercings guy.

"A new member?" the blunette said. She gave Lucy a look-over and suddenly said, "Hello! Welcome to Fairy Tail! My name's Levy. The scary dude with the piercings behind me is Gajeel. He might look intimidating but he's not bad after you get to know him. What's yours?"

Her well-mannered etiquettes kicked in. "My name is Lucy. Pleasure to meet you Levy." The moment they introduced each other, they clicked automatically. Lucy found out that Levy loved books as much as she did and Levy found out that Lucy was writing a book. She also felt happy that for the first time, she can make a friend. Besides Erza of course. It's just that she wasn't able to make friends her age due to her social status and her home schooling.

"A book! Really? Can I read it after you're finished? I mean as the first person to ever set eyes upon it? Please!" Levy looked so adorable pleading to Lucy that she just couldn't say no.

"Okay, fine, fine I promise I'll let you read it first."

"YESS!" Levy looked so happy that Lucy just couldn't stifle a giggle.

Pretty soon, an exquisite brunette made their way over to them, carrying a large barrel of beer.

"So, this is the new girl Natsu brought, huh? She's cute!"

Lucy blushed at her comment.

"I'm Cana Alberona, nice to meet'cha."

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you too!"

Pretty soon, she met almost all of the members in the guild, with the exception of the others on missions. In just one day, she made new friends that she wouldn't even think of making at all. One of them, Lisanna, was especially nice. She showed her around the guild and the things it had to offer.

Lucy noticed that Lisanna talked about Natsu a lot and what he did and felt a ping of some unpleasant emotion, but she didn't know why. So she brushed off the feeling.

"Say, Lisanna, do you like Natsu?"

Lisanna looked at her like she had grown two heads._ Oh gawd, did I just really asked her that? _Lucy began to get nervous and started to regret saying those words until Lisanna started laughing. She was laughing so hard that tears were starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

"AHAHAHAHA! Lucy, no, gosh No! Natsu's just like a brother to me. Sure I might've had a crush on him when we were like seven years old, but that was then. But seriously? Oh this is hilarious! But, yea, I don't like him like that, so I give you my full support, and he's all yours!"

At that, Lucy turned scarlet and started to gibber aimlessly.

"W-wha? N-n-no I don't like him! I only met him like two days ago!" but it was no use explaining to Lisanna and she gave up on it. However, when Lisanna said she didn't like Natsu, she felt a purge of relief. She was baffled.

_Do I really like him? NO of course not! I mean, I only just met him like s few days ago!_

While she was still battling her thoughts, a girl with beautiful, long white hair came towards her. Lucy finally snapped out of her state and stared at her, in awe of the beauty that she was radiating. It was MIRAJANE! The real Mirajane that was in the magazines in like almost every front cover!

"You're Lucy right?"

Lucy just nodded her head, not trusting her voice right now.

"I'm Mirajane. It's nice to meet you. Since you want to join this guild, you have to meet our guild master. And then I'll give you your stamp so you'll be an official member, okay?"

Mirajane lead the way, and Lucy walked stumbling after her. She then realized that she was going to meet the guild master and contemplated whether or not it was a good idea to join because she was starting to have doubts. Where was Natsu when she needed him?

_Will the guild master accept me? What if he's some scary dude who wants to test me by beating me up? Or maybe worse, a sexual ASSAULTER!_

Lucy was still lost in her little imagination that she didn't realize she was already there, in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter finished! Yes! And thanks to my faithful reviewers **Spiral Reflection**,** Mary Akataki, the facebooker, yellowtulip, Watashi wa Tsuki-san, blueemoon, yultiguilunforever, Ree-Vance, **and** TheSirenSerenade! **Thanks so much for supporting me and this story! I love you guys so much, and let's not forget my fellow readers who favorited me and alerted this story! **

**~Selaphia**

* * *

><p>The first thing that Lucy noticed about the guild master was that he was….small. She thought he would be big and scary, like most masters or bosses. The guild master, called Makarov, looked to be a man of about his mid-60s. (I don't know his age, sorry!). He had a kind face and even looked grandfatherly to her. Totally not what she was expecting. Oh well.<p>

"So…I heard you want to join our guild, is that it?" Makarov asked. He had a gleam to his eyes.

Lucy gulped. _On second thought, he could be intimidating._ "Yes, I do. I would do whatever it takes to join this guild. I have already come to love this guild, even though it hasn't even been 24 hours. They're like a family I never had. From Natsu being an idiot to Wendy becoming like a little sister to me. Levy is like a best friend I longed to have. Erza acts like a surrogate mother to me, and Gray, like a stripping brother. Juvia, too, along with Cana, Lisanna, and everyone else in the guild." Lucy's eyes were gleaming. "I would like to stay in this guild. I don't think I'll be able to leave this place. It's just so…soothing, somehow."

Lucy had this faraway, wistful look about her, like thinking of a memory buried deep inside her memory, just resurfacing again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm off in la-la land again, aren't I? I—"

"Lucy Heartphilia, is it?" Makarov said with such intensity that it matched with the strong gaze directed at her.

"….." Lucy looked uncomfortable under the gaze of the guild master. Mirajane was just standing there, not helping Lucy at all.

"You PASSED!" Makarov yelled with such happiness, jumping in his chair for effect.

Lucy just stood there dumbfounded, with sweat dropping off her head. "Huh?"

"You passed! I knew you would, I'm so glad, welcome to Fairy Tail. You are now an official guild member!" Mirajane explained happily. She was yelling so happily.

Makarov coughed to get both of the girls' attention. "The reason why I passed you was because you felt the same love and kindness I have for this guild. Every one of them is like a child to me, therefore I wished for no one to get hurt of to feel alone and lonely. You just explained what I felt, with your need to stay in this guild. I congratulate you, Lucy!"

For the first time, Lucy looked up to Makarov, like a fatherly figure. She felt like happiness was swelling up in her heart and was about to burst. It was like her own father was praising her for the first time ever and she just felt so proud!

Lucy ran over to give a bear hug to Makarov. "Oh thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, I'm just so giddy with happiness!" She then ran over to Mirajane and gave her a hug too. And then she ran towards the door.

"Wait, Lucy, I still didn't give you your tattoo stamp yet!" Mirajane shouted after her.

By then, Lucy had already opened the door.

She swunged it open with such force that she saw Erza, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Natsu, and almost all of the guild fall after them into the guild master's room.

At the sight of them on the floor, she knew they were just caught red-handed eavesdropping. A vein popped at the side of her head.

Natsu quickly got up and said, "I can explain! We weren't listening onto your conversation about your entrance to the guild at all!" Gray knocked down Natsu's head spilling the information. "You idiot, you weren't supposed to tell her that!" He vehemently whispered harshly into his ear.

"OUCH, ice-freak, do you want a beating!" Natsu bellowed.

"QUIET!" Natsu and Gray quickly shut up at that.

Erza quickly coughed. "Ah-hem, I apologized for the intrusion of this private conversation Makarov-sama, but we can't just help and listened to what judgment you were going to place on Lucy." With every word, Erza seemed to get redder.

"Uh-hum!" both Natsu and Gray nodded their heads.

Unexpectedly, Lucy started guffawing. It seemed that she couldn't stop laughing at all, since tears were starting to come out in the corner of her eyes.

_The rest of the guild members looked at each other and thought the same thing, "Did we do something wrong?"_

Natsu being the dense idiot he always is, thought that she was crying because of the tears coming out of her eyes from laughing. "Lucy, I'm sorry if I did something wro—"

"NO! No, Natsu, you guys didn't do anything wrong at all, it's just so funny and sweet that you guys actually cared that much for me."

"Of course we do! We're nakama, right!"

Lucy suddenly hugged Natsu tightly and said, "Of course we are, thank you."

Lucy said the last part sweetly, and she didn't really realized that she was hugging Natsu for a while now and wasn't expecting him to hug her back until a pair of warm hands encircled her body. She felt like her legs were made out of jelly, and a warm feeling spreading out and into her body. She realized that the whole guild was staring at them and quickly disentangled herself from Natsu.

"He liiiikkess you!" Happy purred, rather unnecessary to Lucy's dismay.

"Shut up, you blue, flying NEKO!" Lucy yelled as she threw a pillow out of nowhere towards Happy.

After Mirajane gave her the tattoo of Fairy Tail on her right hand (or was it left?) she happily trotted out of the guild.

"Becoming Fairy Tail member, complete! Now, I just have to find a place to live!"

After two hours of searching for a home, she found a beautiful apartment (?) and bought it right on the spot. It was a beautiful 2-story house (I think?) right next to the river. She was practically bursting with happiness. She felt like it was the first step of her independence away from her father.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later….<strong>

"*Sigh*, that bath was heaven.." Lucy grabbed a towel and walked out of her bathroom. She saw a dark figure sitting on her bed, and quickly turned on the lights. "AAAaaaahhh!" Lucy screamed. She finally looked at the figure again and saw that it was only Natsu and Happy.

"Gosh, Luce, who knew your scream could kill my eardrums like that." Natsu was still busy massaging his damaged ears.

"NATSU! What in God's name are you doing inside my house and on my BED!" Lucy shrieked.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, we just came to welcome you into your new house and to see how's it like. And besides, it looks like your house it comfortable too, we have a new place to train now, Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"No, you guys are NOT training inside my house, now GET OUT!"

"Well, we came here for another reason too! We're going on a mission! Since you're practically already a member of my Team!"

"Wait, team? What team?"

"My team, of course! Team Natsu! Along with Erza, Gray, and Happy!"

Lucy smacked herself on her face. "Oh what the heck, fine, I'll join your team, and I need the mission to pay for the rent too."

"Yay! Lucy's gonna join with us!" Natsu and Happy looked so happy that Lucy just couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, that's settled then, meet us at nine 'o' clock at Magnolia Station." Natsu then proceeded to climb out of the window.

"Hey! Don't climb out of the window! Use the door for Pete's sake!" But it was already too late because Natsu already left.

"That idiot, doing stupid stunts...sigh…oh well, he's my idiot." Lucy finally closed the window and shut out the lights. But what she didn't know was that Natsu heard her comment. _"he's my idiot." I like the sound of that, _Natsu thought.A smile graced his lips as he ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahaha..uhm, I'm kind of stupid even though I've been reading Fanfiction for 2 years (I think?) now, and I still do not know what "AU" means, along with "OC" or "OCC". I would much appreciate it if someone would tell me..ahahaha...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my fellow readers! I'm posting this early because I think my internet might die for the next 2 weeks! Ahahaha, yea, so while my internet "might" not work, I'll be writing the future stories so you guys dont have to wait for it! And with my love and thanks to the people who told me what those terms meant ahah.**

**~Selaphia**

**To: ****TheSirenSerenade-**** Thanks for telling me Makarov's age, I didn't know at all! And I'm glad you liked it!**

**To: An Anonymous Reader?- Thank you! I'm glad alot of you guys liked it so much! It makes me happy because all of you are like my inspiration to keep writing this story!**

* * *

><p>"Tell me Natsu, why did you even bother to come along, when you clearly know that you hate transportations of all kind." Lucy said as she patted Natsu's head on her lap.<p>

"Urgh…excluding Happy…OOMPH!" As Natsu attempted to open the window and throw up all the food he ate this morning.

"Eeww, you are so not sleeping on my lap again, Natsu." Lucy said grossly.

"Uuuuggghhh…." Natsu grumbled out. Fortunately for him, the train stopped and it ended his agonizing misery.

The rest of the gang got out quickly for the sake of Natsu and rechecked their items in case it got left back on the train.

"Okay belt, check, my keys, check, and money, check….hmmm we aren't missing anything right, Erza?" Lucy said. Erza shook her head. "Okay then, why do I have a suspicion that we left something?"

"Luuuuucccyyyy! NOOOOO!" Natsu pitifully wailed at her while the train was speeding away.

Sweat dropped from all three of the members. "Oooops…we forgot Natsu."

"Aye" Happy said.

10 minutes later…

"You left me back there on the train, Luce!" Natsu had tears that were coming out of his eyes. The sight of him pulled at her heart strings and he looked so adorable that Lucy couldn't turn him away.

_Damn, I hate that expression, stupid Natsu._

"Oi, just shut up and suck it up, squinty-eyes."

Natsu reverted back to his original attitude. "What droopy-eyes! Say that again!"

"Why should I if you clearly heard it, pinky!"

"Shut UP ice-FREAK!"

"How about I give you a knuckle sandwich!"

"You want a punch along with that, Stripper!"

"How about some socks thrown at your face!"

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

_Man, if I got 5 bucks every time they fought, I would be filthy rich…._ Lucy thought

"QUIET! BOTH OF YOU!"

"AYE MA'AM!" both Natsu and Gray saluted to Erza.

_Give it up to Erza to stop those two idiots. Sigh…._

"We are already here, show some respect when we're near the client's house." Erza said as she glared at them. Gray and Natsu just nodded.

"Oh yea, Erza? What is the mission about? Even though I went with you guys on this mission, Natsu never told me what it is about."

"Hm? It's about a client wanting us to get back his missing daughter from a Vulcan."

"Vulcan?" Lucy said.

_**"Ooh-ooh, a WOMAN!" the Vulcan bellowed.**_

_**As he crept closer to Lucy, she yelled "Get Away from me!"**_

_**"No-No, girly, you're gonna be my wife!"**_

She shuddered at that memory from so long ago with the encounter of a forest Vulcan. She wished to never encounter a Vulcan again.

Natsu saw the Lucy's reaction and took it the wrong way. "Are you okay, Luce? You just shivered, are you cold? Here, I'll hold you." At that, Natsu took her and picked her up princess-style easily as though she weighed nothing at all.

Lucy immediately turned red and started flustering. "Natsu! What are you doing? Put me down this instant!" she was flailing her arms wildly.

An elderly couple walked by them and smiled gently. "Aaahh, young love, reminds me of us when we were young, doesn't it, dear?"

"Huh? But I thought you were cold?" Natsu replied.

"Wah? No I'm not! Whoever said I was? Oh, forget it!" Lucy embarrassedly stuffs her face onto Natsu's warm chest and allowed her to be carried by Natsu like a princess.

_What's this feeling in my chest? Why is it beating so wildly? I hope Natsu doesn't notice it…_

Natsu walked along as though he was oblivious to it all. _Hmm, Lucy feels so soft and nice. I feel like holding her like this forever._

Natsu was still in his world that he didn't notice a rock standing in his way and he ended up tripping over it.

"Ooph!"

And yep, you guessed it correct. Lucy, being in front, ended up falling down first and Natsu after her with him on top of her.

"Urgh, Natsu, get off of me." That was what Lucy was trying to say. Instead, it sounded like this, "Mafu, meh moffma meh!"

"Ouch, sorry Lucy, I didn't watch where I was going." Said Natsu whilst rubbing his head and giving a hand to Lucy.

"Obviously" as she accepted his offer.

Gray stopped in his tracks. "We're here."

Lucy and Natsu looked up and expected to see a humble cottage, but instead saw huge, iron-wrought fences and a huge, marble four-story mansion, with neatly, trimmed shrubs and gardens to match. And to top it off, he had statues and statues of…..a little girl?

"Ahahaha…..I forgot to mention that he has a daughter complex…yea..." Gray said a bit too late.

Not even a minute later, a man of about 27 with long golden hair tied in a ponytail, half-naked came running, no, actually he came catapulting towards them with such force that he knocked Gray down before he stopped.

"Yeowch! What was that for!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you guys had found my daughter, Airlia, already, that's why I quickly came out of my shower. Please excuse me for my rude behavior, come, I'll tell someone to serve you guests with some tea.

After a few minutes of introducing themselves, the man introduced himself as Adonis. And he sure lived up to that name because of his extremely handsome features, and god-like body during his extravaganza towards them. His wife, named Aphrodite was a real beauty too, with long, flowing gold hair and a beautiful figure. Well that was what they saw in the pictures only.

Adonis said that he lost his wife, not because she died, but because she had just mysteriously disappeared one day. She was just gone, like she never existed.

"She didn't leave any note, nothing, not even her clothing…and the only things we have left of her are the pictures I kept of her, myself, and our daughter when she was just born. It was like she disappeared out of thin air. That was why I devoted myself to my only daughter. I still miss my wife very much, hoping one day she would come back to us. It's been 3 years, since she disappeared and when our little daughter was just 2." Adonis looked so grief-stricken that even Natsu decided not to interrupt anything at all.

"Please! You have to find my daughter! I can't bear to lose her, after losing my wife! She's the only person I have left to live this life. Please!"

Lucy, who was quiet all this time, suddenly stood up, and held Adonis' hands.

"Of course, we'll find her, don't worry, we'll get her back, no matter what." She stood up and walk determinedly towards the door.

_If only my father gave me at least half of the love of this man has for his daughter, I would be happy._

She turned around and faced towards her team.

"What are you guys waiting for, we have to find daddy's little princess before she becomes a child wife to a Vulcan." Lucy shuddered at the thought.

After trudging through the immense forest, they finally found a cave that was so carefully hidden behind bushes, and any one would've missed it if they weren't looking hard enough.

Before they can even go inside, they saw a little girl peek out at the corner of the cave inside.

"Who are you?" the little girl replied.

"Hello, you must Airlia, we're from Fairy Tail, and your father sent us to find you. We're here to take you back to him." Lucy replied gently to her.

"My father? Okay then, wait until I get my mom." Airlia replied back.

"Okay, sweetie, hurry up then!"

"…YOUR MOM?" All four mages exclaimed.

All of them followed Airlia through a series of mazes and entered a huge chamber, all walls encrusted with breath-taking jewels. And in the middle of the beautiful chamber, laid none other than Aphrodite. She was even more exquisite than in pictures.

But the only thing wrong was that she was sleeping.

"It's my mommy! She said she was under a spell, that's why she wasn't able to come back home after all these years! She misses me and daddy very much, but she can't get out of the spell. You need to defeat the mage that is holding her. That's what my mommy is saying."

"HUH? You can speak to her?" Natsu looked shocked.

"Yea! Mommy is talking to me in my mind. Why? Is it wrong?" She tilted her head sideways a little and looked so cute that they couldn't say anything.

"Telepathy, huh. Is your mother a mage, Airlia?" Erza asked her.

"_Yes, I am. I am able to use the powers of the mind, such as telepathy and telekinetic..." _(Just made it up, sorry!)

"Who said that? Was it you?" Natsu said while pointing to Erza and Lucy.

"No, you dunce!" Lucy smacked Natsu's head. "I think it's her, Aphrodite."

"_Yes, you are correct, dear. I've been kept in this sleeping state for three years."_

"But by who? And why?"

"By me, of course!"

Team Natsu turned around at the same time to see who had said that. What they saw was a man with a hideous mustache, with acne stilled peppered around his face, along with an un-attracted body to boost it.

All three of them gagged at the sight of him.

"HEY! That's rude y'know! You should be more aware of yourselves, since all of you are in my domain, MWAHAHAHA!" shouted the mystery man.

And all four of them, sweat-dropped at the sight of his unsightly "evil" laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmm...I forgot what I was supposed to write...Oh Well! I'll just remember in the next chapter! Au Revoir!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm so sorry that's it's been so long since I've published, but did I tell you that I wasn't going to have internet for two weeks? It ended up being 2 months...ahahaha, and if I didn't tell you guys, I'm so sorry! DX But! I did finish this story so I'll be updating every few days or so! Onto the story!**

* * *

><p>"My name is Chita! I am a member of the dark guild, Yume! The guild that will soon take over Fiore and will become its ruler!"<p>

"Well, technically, you're the only member of that "dark" guild, master."

Natsu and the rest of the gang turned their head around and looked to see who had said that. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Chita face-palmed himself. "You weren't supposed to say that, Hiro. It was supposed to be a secret! Wait, aren't you supposed to be in your room? What are you doing out here, this is adult's talk. Now run along now, and tend to the little girl that I kidnapped."

A boy of about the same age as Airlia came out of the shadows, well more like the dark hallway, and stepped towards the room. He had jet black hair, with dark, deep eyes with golden irises encircling them. In short, he was handsome for a 7-year old.

_He's just as beautiful like Airlia, with her long blond hair, rosy lips and cheeks, and azure eyes. Kids these days are so beautiful now, what's happening to the world? _Lucy thought wildly.

"Well, where were we? Ah, yes, once you're in my maze, you will never find a way out again! You'll be stuck here, for all eternity, stuck in my world of dreams, never to wake again and to see your beloved sunlight! Mwaha-!" "Uh, master, the reason why I'm even bothering to even come here was because Airlia wasn't here. I've come to ask you if you've seen her." Hiro interrupted.

"Hiro! Stop interrupting me! And why are you even bothering to call her name? And, no, I have not seen her at all. She's only a little toy so you could play with."

"She is not a toy!" Hiro glaring at him heatedly.

Chita looked at him skeptically.

"Airlia's my friend, she's not a toy to me, she's the first friend I've ever had, so don't call her a toy." Lucy and the rest of the gang turned towards to Hiro. He suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Hiro was blushing madly now. "She doesn't make me feel lonely, and she likes me for who I am…so I don't want her to go."

_He reminds me….of me. _Lucy looked at him empathically.

"Hiro…..it's okay! Let's go back to my house, together!" Airlia said suddenly, coming out from behind Aphrodite's bed. She ran over to Hiro and grabbed his hand. "I promised that we'll be happy together with my mommy and daddy! You can come and live with us, so you don't have to be lonely. I'll stay with you!"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"When we grow, I'm going to be your wife! So don't go and kidnap another girl!" Airlia did an extremely cute pout to emphasize her point.

"W-w-what! You're c-cr-crazy!" Hiro was stuttering like an idiot, blushing cutely.

"Promise?" Airlia stuck out her pinky.

Hiro looked at her, and smacked himself. "Yes, I'll promise. But you can't go and get another boy too! Okay?" Hiro smiled for what seemed like his first genuine laugh.

Clap-clap-clap

"Aww, such young love, it makes me puke with disgust! You, little girl, are not going anywhere. You'll be staying here, like this lady in a dream-like state, with Hiro. And Hiro, I never gave you permission to go with her, did I? That little girl you brought is very beautiful, and now that I think about it, she looks almost exactly like Aphrodite…" Chita started walking towards her, but was stopped by Erza and Gray. "You're not going anywhere near her, you pimpled freak!"

"*Gasp* How dare you call me that! I'll show you who has pimples!" Chita suddenly did a weird chant and pointed to Gray. "Hmph!"

A moment passed and nothing happened. "Huh, nothing happened you old fart. Ha! It shows that you're not a mage after all."

"Hehehehe, I wouldn't be so sure about that. Why don't you look at a mirror, pretty boy?"

"What? What's he talking about Gray?" Natsu turned to look at Gray, only to see a man with a bad case of pimples. "Aaaaaah! Who's the freak with the acne problems!"

"What'd you say, Pinky! You want a piece of me?"

Erza and Lucy looked at Gray and started laughing wildly at the sight of Gray.

"What? What's so funny?" Gray yelled.

"Pfff! Of course not Gray, here have a look." Lucy handed him a mirror out of nowhere. "Is there something on my face or something?" Gray said while holding towards his face. At the sight of his face, his eyes turned as wide as saucers. "AAAAAAAHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?

"HAHAHAHAH! That's what you get for insulting my exquisite face like that!" Chito yelled triumphantly.

"Turn my face back this instant!"

"Hmmmm…how about…no."

"Why you—"

"Nuh-uh-uh! If you do that, your face will stay like that forever! Heeheehee!" Chita cackled wickedly. "Now, who will be my next victim? Let's see…." His eyes scan the mages in the room and landed on Lucy. "Oh-ho-ho! Lookie here, another blonde beauty! You will join my collection of blonde beauties (which is only Aphrodite) and when that little girl grows up, she too, will join it. He went towards Airlia first, and was about to grab her until Hiro came in front of her.

"Don't touch her! She will not join your collection!" He said vehemently. He stood there, like a knight in shining honor. (That sounded so cliché…..)

"Hmph, fine, I'll deal with you later. Now I have another blonde to take." He stalked towards Lucy.

For some reason, Lucy couldn't move at all. She stood there helpless as Chita crept closer and closer.

_Get away from him! _Aphrodite yelled to her._ He will imprison you like he did to me. And he is no mage at all. He uses charms to trick you. Right now, he's using one of his manipulating charms, his favorite. It's the one where he can manipulate your mind however he wants, even into submission. Hurry, you must escape from here!_

_I can't, Aphrodite! What do I do? I can't even move my limbs. He's comi—_

Before she can finish her telepathic message back to Aphrodite, Chita was already upon her. He grabbed both of her arms and his face was too close to hers for comfort.

"Now, to put you to slee—"

"Move." Natsu growled, suddenly appeared at her side.

Chita looked to Lucy's side and barely registered what happen. He quickly got over his shock, and said. "Possessive, aren't we? Sorry boy, but she's mine."

Chita grabbed her arm, but then he got blasted away quickly with a gust of fire. He flew to the other side of the room and made a huge crater in the jewel incrusted wall. "Fuhh…why you imbecile!"

Natsu used his arm to encircled Lucy's waist, to ensure him that she won't leave and become a victim to his charms. "I already told you to get away from Lucy, she's mine." Natsu said with such emotion, that Lucy couldn't help but blush. "You better go through me before you can get to her." Natsu growled.

"Hmph, fine, you just sign your death contract."

"No, you have to go through me, too." Erza appeared at their side. "Sorry I came a bit late, he put a charm on me when I wasn't paying attention. And that bastard, to actually use charms on me, what a pathetic being."

"And don't forget me! I'm here also." Gray stood next to Erza, apparently cured of his pimples. "How did your pimples disappear?" Chita turned his attention to Gray.

"HAHAHAH, apparently when Natsu blasted you off to the wall, it must've broken something to make this acne problem go away. And now we all know that you're no mage at all, you're just a stupid ordinary human who uses charms to scare people into thinking you're a real mage." Then he turned to the boy.

"Hey, Hiro right?" Gray asked him.

"Huh?" Hiro looked up startled. "Yes? Do you need something?" He said timidly. _Did I do something wrong?_

"Well, you're his apprentice right? Ex-apprentice actually, but do you know where the rest of his charms are his charms are? He's controlling the rest of them somewhere else."

"NO! Hiro, I command you to not tell them where they are. As your master, do not tell them, or I'll throw you out on the streets! Because of me, you have a roof over your head and food to eat!" Chita yelled.

Hiro looked at Chita with a distant and cold look to his face, making it as though he was more mature than his years. "Yes, you did take me in, but you were the one I was even here in the first place.


	10. Chapter 10

Chita had this confused face like he knew what Hiro was going to say.

"My family lived in a small town 5 days away from here. One day, my little brother and I went playing in our pond behind our house. We heard some ruckus inside the house, but we thought it was nothing. Then all of a sudden, I heard my mother scream. It made us afraid and we began to run towards our house. My father was lying on the ground, one of his arms cut off. When my mother saw us, she had this horrified look on her face, and began to scream for us to run. We were confused and scared, but one look at my mother's worried face, and we ran. We turned around for the door but we couldn't get out in time and one of the men came from behind my brother and stabbed him through the chest. I stopped and tried to grab my brother but then the man turned around and came for me. He brought down his knife upon me and because I knew I wouldn't get away in time, I waited for the blow."

Hiro looked like he was going to cry. Lucy and the rest could see the grief and sadness in his eyes. For such a young boy to have that much sorrow, it was unforgivable.

"When I didn't feel anything, I saw my mother in front of me and she took the damage instead. I stood there, helpless, as my whole family was getting killed in front of me. I snapped out of the nightmare that was happening when my mother screamed for me to get away. I looked at her, not wanting to leave her. She told me,_ "its okay darling, I'll be fine, I promise I'll come back to get you, okay? Run to your friend's house and get help. Go! Hurry!" _That was the last time I ever saw my family again. But when I ran away, I saw a different man came up to my mother and he began to beat her. He was beautiful and strong. He was saying something like, "_you should've listen came with me when you had the chance, now you just paid that price with your beloved family's death. You could've been my beautiful wife, and we would've had beautiful children by now. HAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Though it was muffled and low, I could hear what my mother said before she died, "I pity you._ I will never be with you, though you may have beaten me, and killed my family, you will never receive my love or respect. Through your narcissism and greed, I shall make you become forever unattractive, and no spell shall ever break it, even if someone loves you for this spell is unbreakable, one of my family legacy's magic. Spells we cast will not break if we choose it not to, but it can be used only once. Farewell." _And then I saw a huge burst of light. It was then that I knew my mother was a mage, and that explained why I was able to move and use light. My brother was able to make and use shadows. When my mother found out that we were able to use magic, she became angry and told us to never use it again. We were very small, so of course we didn't know that we were mages, but we obeyed her nonetheless. And now I know that she told us that to protect us, because every year, men from a foreign continent would come and take whoever that had the magic in them. It was before Human Mage Trading was outlawed."

"After my parents' death, the men heard about me and that I had survived the massacre and came after me. I ran away for many weeks, until you came along. After that, they never came again. You just appeared out of nowhere, and said you'll feed me and give me a home. Your voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember where, and a bed to sleep seemed so much like heaven to me at that moment."

Hiro had a faraway look on his face. Airlia squeezed his hand for encouragement. He turned and smiled at her and continued his story.

"I've seen you talking to many men in the old mansion we used to live in two weeks before we moved here. But one day, I got curious and decided to eavesdrop on one of your "business" conversations. One of the men spoke of details about a couple's death a year ago. The description of it was exactly the same like my parents' death. You were even confirming them, giving them details that no one was supposed to know, except if they were there when the murder happened. I thought you were one of the men, but they weren't short and stubby like you, so I quickly put in the back of my mind. I decided to do some snooping after that and went into your old study. I found some papers and decided to look through it."

"YOU WENT INTO MY STUDY?" Chita shouted. Hiro ignored him and went on with the story.

"I thought it just a list of some people, but then I saw my mother's name on your list. On it, her name was scratched off. Every name that was on there had a picture clipped on it. Every single picture was of only beautiful blondes. When my mother was still alive, she was considered one of the most beautiful ladies in the region. And then everything clicked together. You went after my mother to woo her but she rejected you. After she married my father, you went and decided to court other beautiful ladies, all blondes so you could forget about my mother. But because they couldn't please you, you decided to kill them. You couldn't take it anymore and made up your twisted mind that if you couldn't have her, no one else can so you hired mercenaries to kill my family."

Chita chuckled quietly. "Hehehe, supposed that is true, why didn't you run away when you found out about my plans."

Hiro gave Chita an intense glare that can scare a full-grown man into a little child. "Do you want to know why I didn't run away the day I found about your sick doings? One reason was the lady you hid in here, I couldn't just leave her be, with you around it's probably the most dangerous thing to do. But the most important reason was because on that same day, you actually made a forest Vulcan go and steal a little girl. And that girl was Airlia. After Airlia found Aphrodite's chamber, I heard her talking to her and calling her mommy. At first, I thought she was crazy but after Aphrodite spoke to me for the first time, I knew she was under some kind of charm. And it made me even more so to not leave those two here without some kind of help. So I went and found where you keep hidden your stash of charms. I was getting ready to go out today to get help, but Airlia disappeared, and then you guys appeared." He looked to Natsu and the rest of the gang. "I hope you'll help me get both of them out and take him in prison."

"Don't worry, little kid, we will. I promise to take you, Airlia, and Aphrodite back home. Now, we have a future inmate to beat up."

"You're an insult to both the human race and the mages." Erza gave him one of her famous glares. All three of them cracked their knuckles, with an evil glint in their eyes. "Prepare to meet your maker, you old fart. Heheheheh….."

Erza summoned her swords and pointed them towards Chita, Gray made Chita into an icicle, with pointed ice poking him in every direction, and then Natsu created his fire and burnt Chita into a crisp, way beyond recognition. "This is for trying to take my Lucy."

And last but not least, it was Lucy's turn. "Heeheehee, this is for trying to make me one of your dolls." She picked up one of her golden keys and summoned it. A golden light glowed in the room. "Go Taurus! Beat him to a pulp! Mwahahaha!"

Five minutes later, and what was left of Chita was a pathetic, beaten-up, crying human being.

"Phew, that was some work, now Hiro, where does he keep his charms so we can break his imprisonment of Aphrodite?"

Team Natsu turned Chita to the Council, and he had received life sentence in prison without parole, for not only the kidnapping of Airlia and Aphrodite, but also the number of women he had murdered and the massacre of Hiro's family.

After Aphrodite had been freed from her sleeping imprisonment, Team Natsu safely got Airlia and Aphrodite back home. Adonis was extremely happy that he received not only his daughter back, but his beloved wife after three years. "Oh thank you! I never would've thought I would get my wife back. It's been so long, I lost hope!" He was stuck like glue to Aphrodite ever since Natsu and the gang brought her back.

"Right, then what do we do about you, Hiro?" Lucy asked the boy. "Do you want to stay here and keep your promise to Airlia, or do you want to go with us to Fairy Tail and learn how to become an official mage?"

Hiro had a contemplating look on his face. He looked like he had a hard time deciding whether to stay here with Airlia or go with them. "I want to learn to use my magic and to become a mage, but I don't want to leave Airlia. I don't want to go anywhere without her….I'll give you guys an answer before you leave, okay?" With that, and Hiro went off alone somewhere, probably to consider what he was going to do.

Meanwhile, Gray turned to Natsu to ask him if he really meant what he said when Lucy was his just to tease him for the heck of it. "Hey Natsu, what did you really mean when you said that Lucy was yours, huh? So you like her?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Lucy was taking a walk along the gardens, until she saw Erza crouched, looking like she was eavesdropping on some important conversation. She was bored at the moment so she also decided to join Erza to what she was listening to.

"Huh?" He scratched his head, trying to remember what he meant. "Oh that! If he took Lucy, I wouldn't be able to go to her house and train over there! And like her? What do you mean by that?" Gray smacked his head. _What an idiot._

"I meant to say that do you love her? Like care for her as a lover?"

"HAHAHA! Of course not! I only care for her house and bed! And I like her as a Nakama only!" Natsu was laughing whilst he said that, but it felt wrong to him somehow.

When Lucy heard that, a vein popped on her head. "What?" she said dangerously low. She got up from behind the bushes. "Lucy, get back down here!"

Natsu and Gray turned around, and saw a very angry blonde lady. "Uh-oh, see ya, Natsu!" Said Gray as he ran off.

Being the dense idiot he is, Natsu suddenly got scared and started blabbering, "Well you see, you just got your house so me and Happy need a place to train when we're too lazy to go over our house and maybe we can go and slee—"

"YOU freaking no-good-for-nothing-pink-haired-idiot!" Lucy slapped Natsu hard and she stalked off the opposite direction.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that for?" But it was already too late, Lucy was already gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm really glad that most of who read this story is enjoying it! I don't know why, but this part of my story sounded so...cliche. (Ugh) Enough with the chit-chat, let the show on the road! Right? Ahahaha, yea, enjoy the chapter!**

**I have not even put this on for the past 8 chapters...I think...oops, anyways, Fairy Tail does NOT belong to me...yep..**

**~Selaphia**

* * *

><p>"Tsk, tsk Natsu. You don't know anything, do you? Well you deserve it anyways, being the dense rock you are. *sigh* so sad..." And off went Erza and Gray.<p>

"What? What did I do wrong?" said Natsu as he tore off his hair.

_Why am I getting mad for? It's not like I like him or something? Do I? _As she walked, her eyes got bigger. "I don't like him, I don't like him, I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"Like who?" Happy said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Ack! What the-? Where were you all this time? You weren't with us when we went to fight Chita?"

"Nope, I was here with Adonis, catching and eating all the fishes in his pond behind his house. Look! I even wrapped one for Charle!" And Happy showed her a newly wrapped fish-like present. _At least Happy knows about his feelings, unlike some pink idiot. What am I thinking? Argh, forget it!_

Lucy decided to forget her stubbornness about not admitting she like Natsu, and went back to where the rest of the gang was.

"So, did Hiro make up his mind yet?"

"Yes, I did." Hiro came up to them. "I've decided…" he paused, looking at all of them, like a wise, old man that have seen many things in his lifetime, "that I'll stay here with Airlia and her family."

"I don't need to be in a guild to protect her. I can save her on my own. I'll just practice my magic everyday and maybe become strong enough to protect everybody. See, look." He showed his hand and a huge burst of golden light wrapped around his finger, and then around everybody. The golden light felt soft and light, it was a nice feeling. "I can only move the light like this so far, but soon, I'll be able to control it and use it as a weapon like Gray's ice or Natsu's fire. Even Erza's sword magic."

"All right. It's your choice so we'll respect it. Well, since we finish our mission, we'll take our leave now. And don't worry, Hiro, you'll become a great mage, and an awesome husband to Airlia!" Lucy winked at him, and he blushed. "Bye!"

As they walked away, Adonis and his family ran after them yelling something.

"HEEEYYY! YOU FORGOT YOUR MONEY!" they turned around.

"Oh crap!" And all of them went running back.

After sorting everything out, the gang went home with pocketfuls of money because Adonis was so rich, so they receive more money than they had expected.

"This money can pay my rent for 5 months! I'm so happy!" Lucy exclaimed whilst walking towards the town's train station with Erza.

While Lucy was celebrating her "rich" paycheck, Natsu had a sad look on his face. He was still thinking how he got Lucy mad. _Why is she so mad, I told her the truth didn't I? She hasn't talked or looked at me once….._

Gray looked at his friend/arch-nemesis and sighed. "Dude, why don't you just go and talk to her. Don't sulk like an idiot."

" *sigh* Yea, I think I should."

Gray was surprised when Natsu just agreed with him. Natsu never agrees with him. Lucy must've taken over his mind of her. (**A/N** I was laughing for no reason when I wrote that part.)

"Hey Lucy?" Lucy turned around and gave him one glare and an "Hmph!" and then she kept on walking.

"WAIT! I said I was sorry!" Natsu ran after her.

"You don't know anything, don't you? Forget it, I don't know why I'm getting mad at you anyways, I mean it's just you, what "did" you do wrong?" At that, and she stalked off.

For some reason, Natsu got a little hurt from what she said. "Argh!" And he proceeded to bang his head on some poor pole.

"That stupid moron doesn't know what he did wrong…wait! Why am I getting upset about it anyways? I don't like him at all…" and she kept on repeating it. "I don't like him at all…" Tears started rolling down her face. "I don't like him." She felt something wet fall down onto her shirt and touched her face. "Huh? Why am I crying?" No matter how many times she wiped away her tears, they kept on falling. "Stop crying…*hic hic* …that idiot..he doesn't know what he said hurts me this much." She fell down onto her knees. Erza stopped walking when she didn't see Lucy walking after her. Erza went back to Lucy and saw her trying hard to wipe away her non-stop tears. She knew immediately the reason why Lucy was crying. "Lucy…."

"I love him so much…it hurts."

Meanwhile, someone stood behind the bushes, eyes wide open and mouth agape with shock. Onyx eyes flash with regret and guilt as it sees the girl before him cry so painfully, and it hurts him to see her cry. At that moment, he just wanted to run over to her and hug her to stop her tears, but he can't, because his feet stays rooted to the spot, not wanting to move towards the girl. But more than that, he can't face her, for he knows that he was the reason that makes her tears fall so. For that, he can't forgive himself.

Erza consoled Lucy while she was trying to stop crying. "I'm sorry Erza, for taking your time like this."

"It's okay, we're nakama, right? Can you walk now?"

"*hic* Yea, I'm fine. I could walk." Not even 5 seconds after Lucy stood up, they heard a familiar voice.

"Aww, my princess here is crying. And here I thought I could see her beautiful smile."She looked up, and saw none other than Yuji.

"Yuji?" "What the heck are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in prison serving your term!"

"Well I was, but I escaped because they put me in some secluded town with poor security. But that's not the reason I came here. I came here to get you back. I learned what I did wrong by attacking the wrong person for someone else's mistake, and losing the only person that actually cared for me." He gave Lucy a longing look. "I realized my mistake when the council took me away, while you stood there, and gave me a disappointed look. I thought for some reason that you were going to come back and plead the guards to let me go, but you just turned around and walked away, not even glancing back to me once. Something in my chest began to hurt really badly, and that's when I knew that I loved you. I just didn't see it because I was too blinded by revenge to see what was important to me."

He stepped closer to her, but was stopped by Erza. "Don't touch her, she doesn't want to even see you."

"-scoff- Don't be silly, of course she wants to see me. She loves me, don't you Lucy?"

"I—"Lucy remembered the times they had spent together, and how those times made her liked Yuji. When they were young and chasing one another. They were so happy back then. But she also remembered how Yuji broke their friendship and relationship. How he had kidnapped her and stood there, looking at her with cold eyes while she was drugged and hurt from the ropes that cuffed her.

"I may have liked you, Yuji, but I know for sure that I never loved you." She stood up to him and looked at him straight in his eyes. "What I felt for you was only an infatuation. I realized I was never in love with you when you and I kissed each other on our first date. I've always wanted to kiss you, even if it was only on the cheek, but when I did, there was no electricity, no explosion of love, nothing at all. What I felt, was a small, cold pressure to my lips."

She mumbled her last words. "But with Natsu, even the slightest touch makes me blush…"

"Hmph, so I was right, you are in love with that pink fire guy. No matter, I can just make you love me again, even if I have to use force!"

* * *

><p><strong>An: And I forgot to tell you, I'm already finished with this story so I'll be updating this every (very) days. Should be done by next week! Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Woo-hoo! Another chapter done! Well, there's only one left after this, and I just wanted to say I had fun writing this! And now I know how hard it is to write stories! I don't know if I'm gonna write anymore after this, well...maybe one-shots haha but yea. Enough talking, onto the story!**

**~Selaphia**

* * *

><p>Erza and Lucy was ready for Yuji. They knew what kind of power he had now, but they hadn't expected for him to be so fast. He disappeared before Erza was able to re-equip into her armor, and he took Lucy along with him.<p>

"Dammit! How could I be so careless?" Erza heard someone coming towards her.

"Erzaaa! The train's gonna leave, we have to go now!" Gray was gasping for breath when he reached her. "I looked everywhere for you and Lucy." He looked around. "Huh? Where's Lucy? Wasn't' she with you or something?" Then he looked at Erza again and saw that she was in her battle armor and didn't see Lucy anywhere. He knew something was wrong.

"Where's Lucy, Erza?" Gray asked slowly.

She gripped her sword tighter. "Yuji has her. We didn't expect him to be here. We underestimated him. Cancel our tickets and tell Natsu that Lucy's gone. Go!" Erza ran off to try and find her. Gray then ran back to the train station and found Natsu. Natsu was just standing there, moping and sulking with a storm cloud over his head. He looked up and saw Gray running towards him.

Natsu looked up and saw Gray's expression and knew immediately that something was wrong. Before he could ask what it was, Gray beat him to it. "Yuji has Lucy!" He stopped to catch his breath. "Go and find her! Since you have that nose of yours, I'm sure you could find her easily. I'll catch up with you guys after I sort out everything here."

Natsu's eyes got dark and without a moment's hesitation, he ran off like lightning, trying to find her scent.

_Just wait Lucy, I'll save you and fix everything._

He ran through the town, trying to find even the slightest scent of the blond-haired mage. He picked up her smell, and followed it towards the dock and pier. "Why does this seem so familiar?" He said to himself. And then he stopped in front of building. He heard footsteps coming towards him, and was ready to fight whoever that was. He turned around to kick the stranger but stop himself just before he was able to land the hit.

"Erza?"

"Good, you're here Natsu, is Gray taking care of everything at the station?"

"Yep, and I just finished." Natsu and Erza turned around and saw Gray coming towards them.

Erza nodded her head and proceeded to kick down the door. The metal door landed loudly onto the ground. They went inside, only to see Lucy standing in front of them, holding her whip. "Lucy?"

Natsu stepped up towards her, only to be stopped by her whip almost slashing his torso. "What the—? Lucy, why are you doing this?" Natsu came towards her, and was suddenly blinded by light.

All of the lightings in the building suddenly came on, shining directly on them.

-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-

"It's so good of you guys to join me in this momentous occasion. Today is the day when this lovely young lady and I will join in holy matrimony. Isn't that right, Lucy dear?"

Lucy just stared at her teammates, not even moving.

"Grr, not on my watch you won't! I'll never hand Lucy to you, even if it kills me!" Then Natsu sniffed the air. "Hold on, something isn't right. That's not her."

"What?" both Erza and Gray said at the same time.

"I meant, she's not herself. Her scent smells different. It's like another scent is enveloping her or inside her." He got angrier by the moment. "What did you do to her, Yuji?"

"Who? Me? What ever are you talking about? Don't you know it's rude to just point out at the culprit without any proof?"

"Don't mess with me! What. Did. You. Do. To. Her." Natsu said dangerously slow, as if he was trying to explain something so simple, to someone so stupid.

"Oh, nothing really. I just gave her a drink that allows me to control her mind, to whatever I desire." He grinned evilly as he said it. "It's her fault, really. She said she doesn't even love me, but instead a pink-haired man who goes by the name of Natsu. I mean, come on, Pink? What man would even dare to dye his hair pink?"

"Hah! Sorry to burst your bubble, but this IS my real hair color, and it sure is better than your dull dark hair color. It's just as limp as you are. Now, enough talking, change Lucy back. Now."

"Who are you to order around, you should really know your place, or Lucy gets hurt." Natsu froze. He tightened his fists. "Ha-ha! That's right, if you don't listen to me, the princess gets hurt. Now, if you want to get her back, you have to fight." Erza and Gray stepped to where Natsu was. "Nuh-uh-uh, you two will have to stay out of this fight, if you move, I'll kill Lucy." And by the looks of how Yuji had said it, it looked like he wasn't lying. He had the same crazed look on his face just like when he was trying to kill Lucy's father. "Within the drink that I gave to Lucy, there was a chemical in it that allows me make it explode inside Lucy. One command, and that chemical goes BOOM!" He cackled. "You don't want poor Lucy to end up as a pile of bloody pieces, do you?"

Both Erza and Gray gritted their teeth, frustrated that they couldn't even help their nakama, because either way, either Natsu or Lucy was going to get hurt.

"The only thing that can stop that chemical from exploding is Lucy herself. If she can snap out of my control, then the chemical becomes harmless, but it's impossible for her to break from my control." Everyone could see that Yuji had become even more crazed than before.

"Fine! Get your ass down here, before I pummel you." His hands were on fire, ready to battle.

"Huh? Whoever said that you were going to fight me? You're fighting Lucy, hahahaha! Two lovers fighting each other to the death, just like star-crossed lovers, quite sad, isn't it? Although one's quite stupid."

"What are you talking about? Are you a coward as to let a lady fight for you?" Erza yelled from the sidelines. "You're a pathetic excuse for a human being." Gray added.

"Shut your mouths! I'm doing this because I know that Natsu will not lay a finger on Lucy, no matter what, and because I can control Lucy, I can make her kill him. After Natsu's dead, Lucy will be mine alone, without anyone to take her! Go Lucy, and kill him!"

As if Lucy was his servant, she started walking towards Natsu and then into a full-out run. She took her whip and started hitting him.

Natsu was dodging whilst trying to speak to her at the same time. "Lucy! Snap out of it! This isn't you, don't let him control you! I know you; you wouldn't let anyone control you, no matter what! Take your father for example!" He nearly got himself killed if he didn't dodge the last attack.

"Pah! It's no use, fire-boy, she won't respond to you. After all, weren't you the one who hurt her in the first place?"

Meanwhile, Lucy was fighting hard against herself to not hurt Natsu. Although Yuji may have taken over her body, he didn't succeed in taking her mind along with it. _Dammit Natsu! Get away from me! I don't want to hurt you!_

All of a sudden, Natsu stopped avoiding Lucy's blows. He stood there, still as a statue. "He's right, Lucy, I did hurt you. I didn't even know what I did wrong, until the moment I saw you crying when you ran away from me from what I had said to you."

"It was then that I knew I hurt you when I said those words, because when I said it, it felt wrong to me somehow. I heard what you said, but I was so ashamed to even say sorry to you after you cried. I didn't want to face you after what I've done."

He looked at her, regret and guilt clearly seen in his eyes." It's okay Lucy," he smiled. He opened his arms, as if waiting for Lucy to fall into his arms. Lucy, not even faltering when he said those words, still ran towards him, her whip ready to cut him. _NATSU! MOVE! _Lucy screamed in her mind. Tears were starting to roll down her face now as she watched helplessly because she really was going to kill him.

Natsu just stood there, giving her his trademark grin, as if nothing was wrong. Before she was able to land her blow, she stopped herself. Natsu stopped smiling at her. "Lucy?" Lucy was trying to move her lips, but nothing came out. "Lucy? Are you okay?" Natsu grabbed her arms.

"Lucy! What are you doing? Kill him already!" Yuji shouted.

"Na….tsu..." Lucy started to say. It was like she was using all of her strength just trying to say something. "Get away….from me…" But Natsu wouldn't budge an inch. "No! I'm going to stay here with you! No matter what! Please, Lucy, snap out of it!"

Natsu hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. "I promise that I'll protect you, forever." Lucy was trying so hard to hold back, because then, a dagger materialized in her hand. Yuji spoke to her through her mind. _Kill him NOW!_

_NO! I don't want to! Stop this Yuji, it's useless. You and I both know that I'll never love you!_

"Humph, you give me no choice." Suddenly, Lucy's encircled Natsu, with her hand that held the dagger pointing straight at his back. Natsu thought that she was returning his hug and held her tighter. "No…get..away.." "What?" Natsu looked at Lucy, and saw her tears rolling down her face. She tried as hard as she could for the knife not to make contact with him. Then what happen next was too quick for either Erza or Gray to help Natsu. She couldn't even stop herself anymore, for Yuji was too strong to overpower. "NOOOOO!"

Natsu felt a sharp pain in his back, and then something warm and wet down his back. "Lucy…." Natsu said before he was knocked out by Yuji behind him. Lucy finally snapped out of Yuji's control and dropped the dagger she was holding and began to hold Natsu to stay up. "NATSU!" she screamed.

Erza suddenly came up behind Yuji with one of her swords. "Don't move or you'll lose your head."

"Hah! Don't under-estimate me." He got out of Erza's hold, only to be unable to move at all. "You shouldn't under-estimate us." Yuji looked down, only to see the lower half of his body encased in ice. "What the hell?"

"While you ran down to knock out Natsu after Lucy stabbed him, we saw our chance and ran straight after you, knowing that you'll be distracted. Face it, Yuji, you lost. Again."

"Hehehee…I still have Lucy." He turned to Lucy, to try and get her to kill them too, but what he didn't know was that she was already out of his control. "Kill them, Lucy!"

"No."

She stood up, and walked to him. "You despicable *******!" she grabbed her whip and began to beat him senseless and was actually ready to kill him. She raised her whip again, only to be stopped by Gray. "Don't Lucy, killing him will solve nothing."

Lucy's face was hidden behind her bangs. "I know, but I…." she fell to her knees and started sobbing. "It's m-my fault t-that's Natsu's hurt….."

Then she felt a hand holding hers. She turned to look, and saw Natsu grinning weakly at her. "Natsu!"

"No, don't say that it's your fault," he stopped and coughed up some blood. Lucy looked stricken when she saw the blood. " Yuji was controlling you so don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything wrong." Lucy shook her head from side to side. "But I w-wasn't strong enough t-t-to stop him…" She couldn't stop crying. Natsu got up slowly, well aware of his wound. "Don't get up Natsu! Your wound is going to get worse!" Erza scolded. He gave no heed to her warning and held Lucy's face in his hands. "It's okay Lucy, I'm unstoppable, remember?" He raised his arms and flexed his muscles for effect. "Pfft!" Lucy wiped away her tears, and brought her forehead to his. "Thank you Natsu. For everything."

"Heheh! Of cou—" but he didn't even get to finish his sentence before his world turned black.

"Natsu? Natsu!" Lucy was screaming his name, trying to wake him up. "Lucy! Don't move him, he's fainted from too much blood loss. We have to hurry back to Magnolia." Erza and Gray told her. She just nodded her head, and proceeded to help Erza and Gray.

The rest of the gang quickly got back to Magnolia and had Wendy quickly heal him. Within a day, Natsu was up and running like there was no tomorrow.

"Haha! Give it up to Natsu to be up and running like he wasn't in a life or death situation 24 hours ago!" Cana said drunkenly.

And pretty soon the guild was rowdy again, with Natsu and Gray fighting and destroying the guild once again, Erza eating her strawberry cake, glaring at anyone who comes near her cake, and Lucy, drinking at the bar, talking to Mirajane, Lisanna, and Levy.

"So, Lucy, did anything interesting happen?" Mirajane and Lisanna asked.

"Mm? What do you mean? Lucy arched her eyebrows at them.

"You know what we mean, with Natsu dummy!" Lucy ended up choking her drink while Levy was busy laughing and patting her back to stop her coughing.

"W-w-what? Of course not!" She spluttered at them."Uh-hum?" All three of them gave her an unbelieving look.

"I'm serious!"

"Serious about what, Luce?" Natsu appeared out of nowhere, too close to Lucy's face for comfort. Lucy shrieked and ended up smacking Natsu and he fell to the floor, falling harder than he was supposed to. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay Natsu! I'm so sorry!" she got off her chair and proceeded to help him up. "Are you okay Natsu? Are you hurt? What about your back?" Natsu tried to tell her that he was fine, but she still paid no heed to him and she started mumbling unnecessary things to him until he got tired and stopped her with something Lucy never expected him to do.

His lips closed over hers.

Although it was quick and chaste, she felt the warmth and love in them.

"Yes! he finally did it! You owe me 1000 jewels, Levy! Told you Natsu was going to take action first!" Lisanna cackled wildly. "Argh! Fine! Here's your 1000 jewel!" Levy grumbled as she took out her money.

"Natsu…" she brought her fingers to her lips, where he kissed her. "Heheheh, sorry Luce, I know it took me a while to understand what everyone meant when they said I was dense, but at least it's better late than never right?"

Lucy looked at him, ready to cry and strangled him at the same time. "But Luce, that's not all, here look."

She looked down and saw a velvet box in his hands. "I know it's kinda early to be doing this, but I don't want anyone to take you for themselves. I rather be safe than sorry, right?"

Natsu then kneeled awkwardly and said, "Will you marry me, Lucy?"


	13. Chapter 13

***Sigh* Welps! I just wanted to say that I actually had fun with this story! And I'm really thankful for my readers and reviewers who took their time reading and reviewing this! And with much thanks to PrincessQwaster96 for cheering me on, and my others too! See ya next time! R&R!**

**~Selaphia**

* * *

><p>"And that was how your Daddy and I met, and got married. Although he looked absolutely funny and adorable at the same time when he proposed."<p>

"So Mommy, after you and Daddy got married, you had me?"

"That's right sweetie, we had you after our first anniversary."

"What's an anversary?"

"It's—"

Before she could finish what she was saying, there was a loud crash in the kitchen, and not too soon afterwards, you could smell the smoke coming out from there. "Did Daddy burn down the kitchen again, Mommy?" Lucy shook her head tiredly. "Yes he did, now wait here, I need to go and give some punishments."

"Don't be too hard Mommy!"

"I won't, dear!" she yelled after.

Lucy walked towards her kitchen, a vein popping out of her head. After Natsu and Lucy had their son, they bought a beautiful house near the river, not far from her old one. She was pretty sure that it was the umpteenth time that Natsu had wrecked their kitchen. "Natsu…" Lucy said dangerously low. Natsu turned to look at his wife, his face and hair filled with soot and ash from the explosion. He saw a beautiful blonde lady in all her glory, who looked to be about be DUE any day now from the looks of her huge belly. "Ahahaha….hey sweetie….happy 6th anniversary!"

Lucy just sighed. _I married an idiot. A stupid one._

"But I'm your stupid idiot, remember?" Natsu said, tilting his head.

"Did I say that aloud? Whatever." She walked to Natsu and smacked him in the head with the nearest thing within her reach, which was a frying pan. Ouch.

"Luuce!" Natsu wailed pitifully at her. Lucy just looked down at Natsu and sighed. "You have to stop cooking, you're going to burn down our house one day."

"But I want you to have a day off from doing the chores for one day."

"Yes, but you ended up burning down our curtains, destroyed Tatsu's toys, burned down the bathroom, and how you did it, I will never know with all that water in there." Natsu winced at every fault he did. "I'm sorry Lucy…" He began pouting that cute pout of his which always made Lucy forgive him. "I hate whenever you do that, y'know." And then she gave him sweet kiss, meaning that she forgave him…again. He smiled and returned her kiss. "I promise I won't do it again." Lucy just gave him a skeptical look.

"You called my name, Mommy?" Tatsu peeked from the archway.

"Oh no, honey, I was just reprimanding your Daddy for doing stupid stuff." Then she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and something wet run down her legs. Natsu looked at her weirdly, wondering why she stopped all of a sudden. "Natsu dear?" Lucy said sweetly. Natsu didn't like the sound of her voice. At all. "My water broke." And then he knew that he was going to be in a lot of pain, from Lucy clutching his hand for dear life. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the END! Did you guys like it? **


End file.
